A Mate For Spike
by Mister Phoenix - Deltora
Summary: Being a dragon and the son of Princess Celestia, Spike needs to find a wife to be wed to. Wanting peace around Equestria, Celestia is forcing Spike to get with at less one Buffalo, Griffin, Hippogriff, and pony. At less a much older Princess Flurry Heart with Fizzlepop "Tempest Shadow" Berrytwist decided to help him on finding his mates. But, a dark threat escaped from his prison
1. I Twentieth Birthday

A tall purple male dragon; Spike let out a yawn, stretching out his long arms to hit the crystal walls, his green eyes saw the blazing bright sun in the sky. Spike rubbed his eyes, putting on his red button top and long brown cargo pants. The male dragon walked down the stairs of the crystal castle, seeing his purple alicorn friend. Twilight Sparkle, who wore a blue bra and blue underwear, Spike covered his eyes at the site.

"Really Twi, could you please put some clothes on first!" Spike cried out, causing Twilight to look up at him.

She looked herself in the mirror and let out a epp, Twilight quickly putting on a blue top and long purple skirt. Spike let out a breath of fresh air, Spike sat down, giving the purple alicorn a smile, Twilight just return the smile to him.

"Well happy birthday Spike, you're finally twenty." Twilight said, giving the male dragon a wet kiss on his cheek.

Spike rubbed his cheek, sticking out his tongue out in disgust.

"Thanks Twi, how was your date with Rainbow last night?" Spike asked, causing the alicorn's cheeks to heat up bright red.

Twilight started muttering and stuttering through her words, Spike let out a small chuckle. When the male dragon turned sixteen, Twilight got together with Rainbow Dash. When he turned eighteen the rest of his friends got into relationships, leaving the male dragon loveless and much to his annoyance, all his friends tried to set him up on blind dates.

Applejack is with some male Changeling, called Marigold. He's nice and a hard worker, Rarity found love with a pegasus mare, called Chilly Wind, a kind of shy mare that runs the boutique in Cloudsdale. Pinkie got together with Cheese Sandwich, which everyone saw coming and even Fluttershy found love with Spitfire, Flitter and Cloudchaser, Spike is still unsure on how the heck that happen.

Heck even The Cutie Mark Crusaders started dating, well they all started dating Scootaloo. The pegasus crusader started her own harem, with Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, a Changeling girl called Yarrow, a Dragoness called Emerald, a Hippogriff girl called Sierra, and a Zebra girl called Ursal.

Spike couldn't believe Scootaloo's luck was and how unlucky he was, well at less he knew that he wasn't alone. Since there's two ponies that also aren't in a relationship and let the adult dragon hide away from his friends. His two new best friends; Starlight Glimmer and Fizzlepop "Tempest Shadow" Berrytwist.

"What crazy party am I going to get from the two best party ponies in Equestria?" Spike asked, causing Twilight to let out a nervous giggle.

"Who says that you're getting a party." Twilight said, Spike just blinked, wearing his deadpan expression.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just go, because there's nothing to look forward too." Spike said

The dragon just left the room, seeing Fizzlepop seeing down, a tall mare, with a broken horn, her eyes are a moderate opal colour, with her mane being a moderate rose with lighter edges, and her coat is dark orchid. She wore tight light blue jeans with a black jacket covering her tight white top that hugged her curves and Double F-Cup breast well.

"Good morning Spike" she greeted

"Morning Fizzle." He returns causing the hornless unicorn to roll her eyes.

"I'm still not used to that, everypony else call me Tempest, or Miss Shadow. Why don't you?" Fizzlepop asked, Spike sat next to her.

"Because that's your name, and it's much better than anything else. Why would I want to call you a name that The Storm King gave you?" Spike asked, Fizzlepop looked away.

"Hey guys!" The two looked to see Starlight standing over them, Spike able to see her large triple F-Cup breasts. He tried to not lust over the two girls that are his only single friends.

He fails, with Starlight wearing a short mini skirt and sitting with her legs folded, Spike could see up her skirt, he didn't know if Starlight did this just to mess with him. Spike moved his eyes up to look at Starlight's moderate persain blue colour eyes and gave her a smile that the unicorn mare returned.

"Happy birthday Spike! Twenty years, feeling old yet?" Starlight asked, causing Spike to let out a chuckle.

"It's your birthday? Shoot, sorry Spike, I didn't know." Fizzlepop asked, Spike gave her a thumb up.

"Fizzle, it's fine. I don't get presents, since everypony is afraid that I'll turn into a giant dragon and destroy everything in my way." Spike said, Fizzlepop turn to Starlight who return with a confused shrug, not knowing what he's on about.

[hr]

Spike saw his friends with their boyfriends or girlfriends, wishing the male dragon a happy birthday, the now eighteen-year-old Flurry Heart wearing purple boots with a purple mini skirt, with a long white dress with purple stripes giving Spike a tight hug. He returns the hug that the princess was giving him, with her large triple G-Cup breast.

"It's nice to see you again, Flurry." Spike said, causing Candace to giggle.

"You should hear her, she always asking when Spike is coming over." Candace said, Flurry broke the hug.

"Mom!" Flurry Heart cried out, stomping her hoof in rage. "Not in front of Spike"

He rolled his eyes, knowing how Rarity felt when he had a crush on her when he was young. Flurry grew a crush on the male dragon at the age of fourteen, Spike just guessed that it would fade away and Flurry would find someone else. He was wrong, Flurry's crush grew into a love for him when she hit eighteen, and well she still trying to work up the courage to ask him out.

A light cough, caused everypony and dragon to stop and looked towards Princess Celestia walking into the room, it was no secret that Celestia decide to raise Spike like a son that she always wanted. Meaning that he's a prince, she gave a light smile towards them.

"Spike, the time has come. You need to find a wife to marry." Celestia spoke, Flurry gave a cocky grin, thinking that he would choose her.

"I hate to do this Spike, but pony kind needs peace from all corners of Equestria, just in case in somepony decides to return to destroy Equestria." Celestia said, looking out the window and to the mountains in the far distance.

"Spike, you need to find a wife's, at less one Buffalo, Griffin, Hippogriff, and pony."

"Alright then, I might have to travel across Equestria for that." Spike spoke up.

"Oh! I could go with you, being the daughter of the Princess of Love, I know a thing or two that could help." Flurry Heart spoke, puffing her chest out in pride.

Twilight began to whisper something in Fizzlepop's ear, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'll go with Spike and Flurry to make sure they don't die. By orders of Princess Twilight." Fizzlepop said, Flurry glare down the hornless unicorn.

Celestia clapped her hands together. "Well then, Spike, Flurry and Tempest. I wish you all luck, now let's all enjoy the birthday." She said.

 **Spike Mature rated story, but by the time you read this chapter. I should have over half of the story done. Plus this is going to be a much shorter story, around twenty or so chapters. Well the words are going to be shorter, but guys The Alicorn Destroyer is returning, you all don't know who he is, since he been trapped... On a mountain, for five thousand years**

 **I started to feel sorry for him, I had a Daring Do story based around him, but I hadn't thought of anything for that. Then there was going to be an story with Electra (From In A Different World With My Smartphone) paired with him. But, this story kinda took over that one.**

 **Anyway, Harem Time, yay, and there's the age of everybody in the harem right next to their name. Before you ask, I have no plans for Starlight Glimmer, or I might and just be screwing with you. New chapter every week until I either catch up with myself or I don't think the chapter is ready yet.**

 **Flurry Heart is based after this picture:**

 **[img] [/img]**

 **Harem:**

 **Flurry Heart (Eighteen)**

 **Little Strongheart (Twenty)**

 **Gabby (Eighteen)**

 **Princess Skystar (Twenty)**

 **Tempest Shadow (Twenty-Five)**


	2. II The First Piece

Flurry tried her best to pull away her father that had his arms wrapped around her leg with the teenage princess trying to shake him off. While her father was crying his eyes out. Candace with a eye roll lit up her horn, causing Shining Armor to fall asleep. She gave her daughter a smile, Flurry wrapped her arms around her mother, bring her into a warm hug.

"Don't do anything stupid." Candace said, Flurry rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine, I got Spike by my side." Flurry said, Candace blinked.

"Are you sure you're just not doing this so you and Spike can get alone time with each other?" Candace asked, glaring at her daughter, causing Flurry's cheeks to heat up in a blush.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Flurry said, leaning against the wall, trying to act cool.

Fizzlepop stood in the doorway, looking over the family.

"Worry not Princess Candace, I'll make sure that Flurry doesn't get a scratch on her." Fizzlepop said, causing Candace to smile.

"Thanks Tempest, but I can look after myself. I am a princess after all." Flurry Heart said, pushing past the hornless unicorn.

"Please do look after her." Candace said, Fizzlepop gave a small nod towards her.

Fizzlepop walked next Flurry Heart, the hornless unicorn looked down to the princess who in return stuck out her tongue. Fizzlepop just rolled her eyes at Flurry's childish behaviour, the two ladies looked at Spike who held his claw on his chin looking over a map of Equestria. Rubbing to see what place he should go to first, having Griffinstone, Mount Aris, Appleloosa marked down on his map.

"I think Griffinstone should be our first stop, having a strong and powerful Griffin on our side while traveling across Equestria might be a good idea if we run into any trouble." Fizzlepop said, with Spike nodding in agreement.

Flurry Heart pouted her lips, walking away from the dragon and the hornless unicorn. She walked down the halls of the Canterlot Castle, muttering under her breath, knowing the way how Spike looks at that hornless unicorn lady, with a dreamy look in his eyes. Flurry let out a small cry, frustrated on how Spike liked Fizzlepop Berrytwist or better known by Tempest Shadow.

Flurry Heart went to the basement of the castle, falling to sit on the floor, a broken piece of an statue, one of an wing. Flurry looked at it, and then made some strange noises with her mouth, leaning more against the wall.

"How does that happen! I liked him first, Spike should belong to me!" Flurry Heart cried out

She hit the wall, the mold growing on the wall clear away. The princess started to scratch away the rest seeing a piece of a stone statue. Flurry raised her eyebrow, she put her right hand onto the head, the princess felt in pain, Flurry found it hard to even breath.

Her breaths were short and quick, her eyes wide open. Flurry pulled away her hand in fear from the statue, she rubbed her left arm with her right hand. She didn't know why, but she felt angry, wanting to destroy something or some pony. Wanting to feel their blood running between her fingers and down her arm.

Flurry Heart smiled at the thought of holding a dead Fizzlepop Berrytwist in her hand, with Spike being with her and her alone. She started to shake her head rapidly, wanting to get out all those dark thoughts in her head, tears ran down her face.

Flurry fell to the ground, crying into her hands. Feeling pain and sadness filling her, Flurry's emotions kept changing with an snap of an finger. At one point she was happy, now mad and all this hate moving towards a pony that Flurry never even heard of before, but now his name filled and echo through her head.

"Hey Flurry Heart! Are you down here?" A deep male voice echo through the halls.

His loud steps hit down the concrete stairs. Flurry looked up with her red puffy eyes at the tall purple male dragon, she didn't know when she started crying or why. Spike soon noticed her, he rushed over to the teenage princess in a worry. He bought her close, Flurry looked into his eyes, with his large claw on her cheek. Spike looked deep into her eyes, Flurry could feel how worried he is for her.

How much Spike wanted to know if she's safe, the male dragon is in a panic. That she felt coursing through her body, Flurry gave him a weak smile, Spike let go, and Flurry felt fine again. She looked at him, Spike looked down at the broken statue.

"Where were you! Everypony is worry sick about you!" Spike yelled at her, Flurry moved away, always been scared of his loud booming voice whenever the male dragon was mad.

"Sorry Spike, I just felt like I wanted some alone time." Flurry said, Spike rubbed his head.

"It's fine Flurry, but you're heading out in the world. I got to look after you, it doesn't look good on my part if I lose you inside Canterlot Castle!" He said, his voice calm down, not wanting to scare her anymore.

"Wait. What's this?" Spike asked, pointing to the statue

"I don't understand it. When I touch it, I felt some strange stuff." Flurry said, Spike rubbed his chin in thought.

"Might bring this back up to mom, this might have an idea about it." He said, picking it, Flurry noticed that he didn't change at all.

[hr]

Princess Celestia looked over the head of the statue, the white alicorn turn to look at the young princess, Flurry stood close to Spike, not wanting to face Celestia's wrath.

"What did you see when you touch it?" Celestia asked, Flurry started shaking at the thought, she couldn't even look at Fizzlepop.

"Dark thoughts. I wanted to cause pain and sorrow, I wanted to take what I wanted and by any means. Then it moved to an name, I name that I can't forget. It echoing through my head, I don't even know him, but I want him dead." Flurry said, the two alicorn sisters shared worried expression.

"Who?" Luna asked, raising her eyebrow.

"A man who calls himself ... Looker." Flurry said, Celestia froze in shock at the name.

The Princess of The Sun found it hard to breathe, she was feeling afraid by just a single name. A name that she only heard horror stories about, but Celestia knew it was all true, by the stars in the night sky. To the princess of the sun, Looker is the bogeyman.

"You could feel others emotions?" Candace asked, Flurry gave a weak nod.

Celestia shook her head, "Flurry I believe that you might be the Princess of Emotions." She spoke.

"When I touch some pony, I can sense their feelings?" Flurry Heart asked, the sun princess nodded her head.

"Flurry, Fizzlepop. A couple of days until we leave for the Griffin Kingdom, maybe we can find more of these stone statues." Spike said, the alicorn and hornless unicorn gave him a nod.

 **Chapter two baby! Where we get the first piece of something, what you may ask, just wait and see... Next chapter is With These Tired Eyes, where we see the main villain of the story, the big bad, he's a monster that even Celestia and Luna fear.**

 **I also just realized that MLP spell Griffin wrong, they used Griffon, which is a type of dog and not the half bird and half lion creature. May I ask how that happens? I know spelling errors happen, I'm not the guy to say it since I can't spell myself.**

 **I also decided that I wanted to make Flurry Heart the princess of emotions, think of Mantis from Guardians of The Galaxy Vol. 2, since her mom can control love, I don't see why she can't control the movie Inside Out.**


	3. III With These Tired Eyes

**Before I begin, I'll like to thank my new co-author who is on Fimfiction, which this story is also getting onto that site as well. F** **or deciding to be my co-author for this story, who join around when chapter two was close to being finished in the editing stage. From this chapter and maybe until the end, I have bad luck with co-authors, it will be a partner ship, so do check out his work and his page, and yes this story is on my fimfiction page; user/184483/Mister+Phoenix**

On top of a large mountain around the edge of Ponyville, a hand stuck out of a cave pressing it rough surface of the stone that form his home. The feeling of the outside cool breeze blows through his body. There he slowly stood, his legs weak from the solitude of being within the confines of this prison with no food, no water wobble and shake, but somehow, he had the strength to stand, with some help. A stallion with a gray hair who might be an Earth pony. Unable to tell, where he was with the hat cover most of his head.

He wore long pants, completely damaged, with several holes in it leggings, his t-shirt had large scratch marks and his jumper half burn off.

He wore a golden locket around his neck, and a brown fedora covering his completely gray and white mane which reach down his towards his neck. Shaking and wobbling he walked down the mountain taking a path that leads to the town below.

The ponies in this town looked the old man walking through the town, letting out a cough. Some whisper wondering if he been into a fight? Or was he was hiking and got lost for several days. A pink earth pony mare with a puffy mane and tail stepped up to him, giving him a kind smile. The grey eyes of this pony stared at her. She wore a white and blue striped skirt that drop towards her thighs.

"Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie, who are you, and can I help you?" She asked, the stallion gave a smile.

"Yes, mind telling me where I can get a new set of clothes?" He asked, in a raspy voice, coughing in his hand.

"The Carousel Boutique, it just across the street." Pinkie answered, pointing to the two story multi-colour light pink, dark pink and blue building with the second half being that of a carousel. The stallion gave her a nod.

"Thank you, Miss Pinkie Pie, I shall remember what you did for me today." He said, before walking away weakly.

The bell rung when the stallion opens the door. The main showing room was empty for the most part. There were a couple of pony quinns on both sides both adour dresses fitting for a upcoming party, on the right was a showing stage with three mirrors one in the centre, another to it left, and one more to it right. There were also two other stages that holds only one mirror.

Chilly Wind, a pegasus mare with a pure white mane with pink stripes, a light blue coat and eyes that are blue like the ocean gave a smile to the stallion. She wore a white short sleeve business shirt with a tight black mini skirt that reach toward her thighs

"May I help you sir?" Chilly Wind asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could get a new set of clothes. The ones that I have are. . ." The stallion looks down at the rags that cling to his frail body. "A little torn and worst to wear after so many years." He said, Chilly Wind, gave him a kind smile.

"Well, that's great. Can I get a name and I'll get Rarity to make you a new suit?" Chilly asked, the stallion shook his head.

"My name is Looker, and there's no need for a suit or tie. For my line of work, I will just take whatever you have lying around." He said, Chilly just blinked.

"Okay, Mister Looker."

"Just Looker, no Mister or Sir." Looker said, Chilly nodded and slowly backing away from the stallion. Something was wrong with him Chilly can feel it. He was giving of a cold, no freezing vibe.

Looker grab a hold his locket in his frail right hand. He closed his eyes in pain, memories, the voices all flooded his head, A cough and wheeze pass though his lips.

"Why are you keep giving me trouble?" He said, to his locket. "Why, do you keep fighting?" The voices only grow louder, and louder.

"Umm... Mister why are you talking to your umm ... locket?" A girly voice asked him silencing the voices in his head. Looker turn to see a pair of light green eyes was looking at him.

There stood a girl in front of him, wearing a bowtie in her grayish mulberry with pale, light pink and dark purple coloured mane. She is wearing a long bright pink short sleeve jacket that reach down to her knees, with a striped top of the colours pink and white with a long bright yellow skirt.

"Never mind, young one. It's complicated." Looker said, Sweetie Belle just raised her eyebrow.

"Right, okay Mister have fun talking to yourself." Sweetie said, skipping away, Looker couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. 'The youth has change.'

Looker turn around again, seeing Chilly Wind's boss, coming out of the double swinging doors he guesses was her workshop. The unicorn known by Rarity. The unicorn mare her coat colour is white like snow while her mane is the colour dark shade of purple. The unicorn's mane and tail curled. She wore a long black skirt and a blue top that hugged her body well, her clothes showed off her curves and her hugged her G-Cup breast size.

The unicorn gasp upon seeing the stallion. The ragged massy mane, the torn clothes, oh the clothes. The sight alone was enough almost make her faint. "My word Darling. What happen? You look horrible."

The stallion only shakes his head. "It's complicated." The stallion answers.

"Well don't worry about it darling, after I'm finished with you'll . . .." Rarity look up and down at the stallion. He had no muscles to speak of, in fact she's pretty sure that the stallion was as frail as the breezes. From the looks of it, he hasn't eaten in weeks, or years considering his rib cages was showing. "you'll as good as new." She smiles.

Looker only glared at the white mare. A shiver came down Rarity's spine. Something about the stallion standing before was off. Very off. Looker only nodded.

Looker stood in the changing room, putting on clothing after clothing. The alabaster mare suggested. He only looked at the mirror his eyes turning to himself and the clothes he wore. Some was hip and in style for stallions, while others were refirm or in Rarity case regal.

After two painstaking hours of picking out clothing, despite the preludes of the unicorn to customize his choices to his liking. Looker like the light gray button t-shirt, the long brown trench coat and a pair of blue jeans. He stared at himself in the mirror, staring at himself a few minutes before nodding in approval.

Walking out of the changing room, the alabaster mare raises a brow. "Mister Looker is it?"

"Just Looker, no need for formalities."

"Right Looker the golden cotton shirt and matching jeans go well with you, eh coat and mane."

"I'm sorry Rarity, but I rather not be flashy."

"Oh? But I must" Before she could speak the stallion place a finger against her lips. Upon touching the lips Rarity eyes shank in to pin needles. Something wasn't right. What was that she felt, dread, horror. It felt like she living a horrible nightmare and every time she blinks the nightmare only got worse. Upon letting go she felt her knees tremble. Her breath heavy. She wanted to cry.

But couldn't.

"It's fine. I don't need, nor do I want to look. . .stylish." He said in his raspy voice which seems colder in the alabaster mare's ear. The frail stallion reaches into his hat and pull out a bag of bits, then handed Rarity.

Rarity didn't know what to do at first. One on end she was sacred out of mind. The instincts which cry out to her just told her one thing. One that was in every prays mind when face with a predator.

Run.

Find her sister, her parents and anypony she cheers and run. Don't look back.

But she didn't.

She reaches out shakenly taking the bag of bits from the stallion. When she accepted the payment the stallion turns and walked out of the clothing shop leaving a scared mare behind with her assistant coming out of the back room wondering what happen and why was her boss look like she seen a ghost?

Rarity fail to see that like Fizzlepop, he also had a broken horn. With four cracks to the side.

Looker place his hat back on, covering his horn once again. The stallion gray colour eyes scan the streets, Ponies ranging from earth ponies, pegasus, and unicorns. Slowly yet still weekly he walked with no destination in mind. Soon he wanders into a dark alleyway. Looker pressed his right hand against the wall, moving it in a large circle, creating a blue portal with just his hand alone. He noticed his hand slightly shaking at the pain it caused, letting out a deep breath.

"D-D-Damn not again." He whispers before entering the portal.

* * *

The city of Manehattan was a marvel of beauty, and engineering feet. Building would rise as tall as mountains. Screens in front of a few buildings would light up, flashing a photo of the latest fashion, food, and events. Manehattan was dub the city that never sleeps, since ponies was always on the move twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. It was also Princess Luna's favorite city to visit beside Ponyville, because of the reputations it has, despite most of the ponies being rude. However, like all things in existing the city has a dark side. At night was a dangerous place to be in centred areas.

Thieves, rapist, drug dealers, drug addicts and gang bangers ran through the streets like cockroaches and called the large city their home, taking, killing anything they want. Every night, there was at least over twenty-five homicides in various parts of the massive city. In fact, if one watches the news, or read it there was a page of something horrible happen inside the city with the local authorities doing everything in their power to keep ponies safe.

A gang that called themselves Flametalon, held a frighten cream colour earth pony mare with a light blue mane with a cyan strike against the wall, with a cold knife against her neck. There were five tall stallions there, two are pegasi, one is a Unicorn and the last two are earth ponies. Each of them was wearing different inner layers with different part of jeans. But all of them had the same type of jacket. It was a black leather bomber jacket with a par of talons engulf in flames.

"Yeah, I bet you're really tight. I bet a slut like you never felt a real cock before?" The unicorn asked, he is the one holding the mare by the brick wall with a knife close to her neck.

All the mare did was let out a quiet muffled, having her mouth cover by a gag since the gang didn't want her to alet any passer byers. The unicorn was about to rip the layers of clothing that hid her naked body, when a loud coughing causing the Flametalon's to turn and see an old stallion standing in the dead end.

"Yo, beat it old man. We're having some precious time with my girlfriend." The unicorn said, Looker dusted himself off, and stared at the ponies with one in tears.

"Time really has change. . .That's no way to treat a lady and no way to treat your elders." Looker said, the unicorn rolled his eyes, giving a nod to one of the earth ponies.

The tallest stallion a earth pony pulled out a 9mm pistol aim it at the old stallion and fire. The bullet flew straight into Looker in the head hitting him. The old stallion fell to the hard ground, dead and bleeding from the gunshot. The mare let out another loud muffled scream at the site of a dead pony. The gang laugh not know the horrors that will come.

The bullet in Looker's head slowly pushed itself out, and his head began to heal.

Looker blinked his eyes a couple of times, knowing that he's alive again. Looker stood up then glared at the guy who shot him, who he and the others had their backs turn, busy ripping away at the mare's clothing. Looker being slightly annoyed at the fact of him dying again, all while a mare was moments away of being raped.

He slowly stood back up, his eyes flaring red of the rage inside him building, Looker heard a soft voice ringing through his ears. He gave a small smile.

"Ahh what in the hell?" The tallest earth pony stallion eyes widen in pain, feeling a large hole where his heart use to be.

Looker stood there his hand cover in a grey aura, watch as the stallion fall to the ground, he stone cold eyes glared the gang.

"Those who bring harm to others. Those with wickedness in their hearts, and soul don't deserve to roam in the realm of life."

Looker open the palm of his hand; the aura stretches out making a large spear. He spun the spear a few times in the air. He then brought it down, it blade pointing to the ground. There was a silence that filled the air. The unicorn let go of the mare and when he did, he head suddenly met the ground, with his body still standing. Blood then gust out of the incantated pony's body covering the three others stallions and the mare. She began to scream as loud as she could only with his voice being muffle.

Before any of the gang members could react, Looker away close the gap, and swing the blade end of his magical spar cut one of the pegasus in half, then grabbed the other earth pony stallion by his neck. His makeshift weapon disappears.

Looker's finger pressed against his chess, and udder one phase. "Prohibere" the stallion found it hard to breath, feeling his heart stop beating. Looker turn to the last gang member, who was shaking in fear.

"Boo." Looker said, causing him to run away in fear.

Looker fell to the ground, knowing that his heart beat began to slow down. "I-I-I might have use too much." He said to himself, but then noticed Coco Pommel standing in front of him, holding out her hand. The mare helped up her fallen stallion, Looker couldn't help, but cough out some blood in his hand.

"How are you alive?" The mare asked, Looker let out a dry chuckle.

"That's the million-bit question, it's a curse. Forever immortal, soon all I'll be is just a flow of magic. My body is dying, but even without it, I'll forever live on since my soul is bound to this world." Looker said, his hand shaking out of control.

"How long?" The mare couldn't help but ask him.

Looker tapped his chin. "Last time I checked, I'm around the ten-thousand-year mark, I know I spent a few thousand years living my life and the others on top a mountain." Looker said, it was surprising for the mare to learn about his age.

The mare gave him a hug, Looker just had a confused expression on his face, staring down at the earth pony mare. He just wanted the hug to end, but couldn't pull apart, he knew there was something there, but couldn't feel it.

It was all blinked to him.

The mare quickly broke the hug and moved her right index finger in a small circle on the ground with a bright red blush on her face.

"Sorry about that, thank you for saving me." The mare said, before she bolt back into her apartment. Before she leaves she turn around toward the stallion. "I would like to know the name of my hero?" The mare asked.

"Looker." He said with a sigh.

The mare smiles. "Coco Pommel." She then turns and ran into the building, leaving the old stallion alone.

Looker hung his head low, staring at the ground while he walks through the lonely streets of Manehattan, the bright light and loud sounds, made him almost blind and deaf. Loud ponies speeding past drunk on booze, Looker stood alone, not believing how much has changed since he has been gone. Pushing right past the eldest pony in Equestria.

Most call him gramps or just old man. He held his locket in his right hand, glad that he could see the memories again. Before everything became black.

When Looker awoke a few minutes later with a searing pain in the back of his head. He saw Flametalon logo and many different stallions, most were earth ponies with a few unicorns and three pegasi. Looker just blinked, trying to move his hands but couldn't. He soon notices that he was tied down to a wooden chair, he kept his deadpan expression.

'No magic restraining spell huh? I don't know if there're fools or idiots, I might as well play along'

The dragon leader with who stood about seven feet, His scales was a smoky grey with a lighter grey under belly He was wearing his only his gang black leather jacket and some black jeans. He breath down black smoke at the elder pony. Looker coughed at the smoke.

"I am Lord Tigi! The leader of the Flametalon!" He roared out, causing the other around to scream out.

Looker just stared at the dragon, he wasn't even shocked by the large dragon standing in front of him. He had taken down bigger creatures them this fire breathing lizard. It was an insult that he was capture like this.

'Great. I can't believe that Electra and Seer was right…'

Looker just sigh, Lord Tigi is still riding on the cheers of his followers. The cheers did die down when the dragon lifted his claw, ordering everyone to quiet down.

"Who are you, messing with my gang?' Lord Tigi asked, growling at Looker.

"Looker." He answered coldly, Lord Tigi raise a brow. Held tales that there were only a few creatures in the world who would stare down a dragon, and not finch, nor show fear. One of them being a alicorn princess. But then something happens.

The dragon wasn't sure but he wasn't in the same room with the old stallion, or his gang, in fact he wasn't sure where he was. The only thing he knew was that he was in a dark room. No light nothing, just him by himself. Just then his body begin to get hotter. He didn't notice at first seeing dragons are immune to heat.

However, the longer he stood there the hotter his body become. Soon the area around him burst into flames. The reddish orange glowing warmth dance around the dragon. "Ha you think this fire would scared me?" He yells to on one. "New flash douchebag. I'm a dragon, we can't be harm by…."

Suddenly he heard screams he hasn't heard of in some time. Soon more screams begin to echo as a rush of pain, sadness, fear and depression filled every fibber in his body.

The ones he tormented.

The flames showed ponies ether being beating up for their money, territory, and power. They scream echo in the drake's ear. They pain wash over his body like a waterfall.

The ones he violated.

Soon the flames showed him all the mares, griffins, and some dragons he rapes over the years. There screams, moans, and cries begging the dragon to stop was music to his ears. He would slam his cock in to which ever hole he please.

A new sensation wash over the dragon body. It felt wrong.

He felt dirty.

And no matter how much he washes his body he'll still remember the filth that was inside.

The ones he killed.

The once reddish orange flames that dance around the dragon turn black. Screams of the victims filled the air. The dread and loss of his victims was enough for the dragon the scream as well. What was once a music of pleasure for him now his own hell. He wanted the screams to end. He covers his ears.

Nothing.

He tried to rip out his own ear fins. Blood running down the sides of his face landed on the shoulder.

The screams of pain and agony continue.

The dragon wanted to end.

The large dragon didn't know what to think or even say, or even do? the unicorn was tied up in a wooden chair. His followers were just confused on why their big bad leader wasn't even doing anything.

"What was that?" He asked

Looker gave a smirk, burning through the rope freeing his arms.

"Pain, death, but a dragon mind isn't hard to break, just find the weak points and turn all the pain you done to others and make you feel it. It someone an old friend once taught me the hard way…"

"But, I do remember you, I killed your parents. Right? It's been so long and it's hard to keep track of everyone I killed. The only ones I do remember are all the Alicorns. Since I can see my work in the sky. Every single night." Looker said, freeing himself from the ropes.

He shakes his right leg, kicking away the chair, making it break the wall. He had his arms folded, Lord Tigi growl deeply at him at him. Despite the dragon towering over the unicorn, he took a step back.

'W-W-What is this I'm feeling? Am I afraid? No, it can't be. I'm Lord Tigi, the strongest dragon alive. I can't be afraid of this weak old man especially if he's a pony."

"Y-You think you scare me! I'm Lord Tigi! The strongest dragon in the WORLD!" His voice trembles a sign that didn't go unnoticed to his gang

"Yes, but you're not Dragon Lord. Last time I was allowed in Equestria, Emerald was Dragon Lord. Please tell me that she isn't, I'm sure that she still enraged that I wasn't at the wedding since I was the groom."

The stallion chuckles. "But if you are the strongest then tell me, why aren't you the Dragon Lord? I know you participate in the Gauntlet of Fire? Or were you so weak that you lost to another dragon?"

It wasn't a go idea to enrage a dragon. Ever creature knew this. That was what he was taught ten thousand years ago. And here this old stallion, older then Celestia and Luna combine pissing off a dragon.

Lord Tigi now enrage let out a stream of grey fire at the unicorn, Looker let out a yawn. He held out his right hand, which form a rune big enough to block the flame. The heat of said flame was so intense, that many of the gang member took a couple of steps back.

The smoke lifted with Looker standing there, his palm open and without a scratch. He begins dust himself off from. He gave a cocky smirk and raised eyebrow, letting out a dry chuckle.

"Is that the best you got? Please, A baby dragon who is trying out magic for the first time produce stronger flames then you. Looker said, causing Lord Tigi to roar with enough force to shake serval building. From there foundation.

"You done?" Looker asked.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!" Lord Tigi shouted, the ponies under his orders all glared at the unicorn. Hearing their bosses orders all the members begin to rush at the elder unicorn.

Looker just let out a small sigh, he held his locket, giving a nod.

"I'm sorry Amber, but I'm going to hurt some creatures."

Looker crack his neck, moving his shoulders in a circle motion. Despite him being old, starving, and thirsty, he was ready for action.

* * *

Lord Tigi looked around to his followers. All sixty of them ether lay dead with their limbs and organs remove or past out after a hard hit from the old stallion. Tigi didn't get it at all. The stallion was weak, frail, he didn't have meat in his bones and from the looks of it he could collapse any moment. Yet he still manages to held his own, forge weapons from his magic and use them like an expert and use spells that was on par of the five princesses.

Looker moved with a pain expression on his face. He wasn't hurt in fact none of the members really haven't touch him. In his hand a sword he forges with out of his own aura drag along the floor. The sound echo throughout the building.

Scared Tigi slowly claw away from the old stallion fear sleeting into his face

"How dare you, using your magic. It's unmatched by anyone!"

Lord Tigi cried out, Looker chuckled.

"Said the dragon with serval unicorn's friends trying to blast me with their little spells. But if you must know, that's wasn't magic I was using, that was cheap parlour tricks." The stallion sighed and he then turn around, then began to walk off.

Tigi only watch scared and confused. In his mind he wanted to attack the stallion. Looker flick his whist making the blade he held disappear. Before he could speak the sight of the stallion slanted in a uneven. The dragon head spit into the landing on the ground. The blood that flow quickly made a pool.

Taking a singer step toward the outside the stallion finally collapse "Figure this would happen again..." His face hit face first on the concrete ground below with a thud. Looker he knew his time was coming to an end once again. Finally, he closed his eyes the last thing he heard was a voice that he forgotten.

You'll never find peace.

 **Hello Looker, if you are all wondering who the heck this unicorn is, he's was my first O.C that I have to keep working on since he was a bit of a Gary Sue when I first made him, he still like that, but well he's an immortal being meaning that he wasn't born with all this power, he worked for it.**

 **Fun fact, Looker was going to be the main villain for In A Different World With My Smartphone, but that story got cancelled and his storyline form this idea. I'm going to try and make him like old man Wolverine where he's far too old to care about anything anymore, but you know that he can still kick your ass.**


	4. IV The Griffin Kingdom

Whistles of the train echo throughout the neat, polish and clean train station located in Canterlot, indicating that it was only a matter of time for it to reach the platform, the iron wheels begin to slide on the metal bar, slowing itself down. The train pulls up to the platform of the station and opening the double doors.

"Now arriving at Canterlot Station!" A conductor yells out, causing ponies to flock out and in the train.

Twilight to her effects couldn't let go of Flurry Heart, no matter what the teenage princess do, she couldn't break her aunt's tight hug. Tears flow down her purple cheeks like a gentle stream which fell to Flurry shoulders.

Sharing the emotions that her aunt was feeling Flurry wrap her arms around Twilight not wanting to let go as well. Tears also begin to flow down the light pinkish teen. Spike just tapped his foot hoping the sound would separate the two but was only to ignored by Twilight and Flurry's cries. Having enough Rainbow pull on Twilight's shoulder forcing the princess of friendship to finally let go of Flurry Heart. Once release she begin to wipe away her tears.

"No! Don't go!" Twilight cried out, causing Candace to roll her eyes.

"I thought the parents are meant to get emotional," Candace said, before noticing her crying husband on the ground. She sighed. "Oh Stop being a big baby Shining."

Spike let out a chuckle, giving a fist bump to Rainbow and Applejack, seeing how he's going to miss them, especially the Oubliettes & Ogres Sessions with Big Mac, Shining Armor, Pinkie, Discord, Fluttershy and the mention cyan pegasus.

Rarity giving the dragon a soft embrace. Spike returned the hug for a moment then broke it. He then looked at Twilight, the grown purple alicorn pulled him into a tight hug, unleashing another torrent of tears.

Spike didn't roll his eyes or try and break away from Twilight's tight grip. The dragon wrapped his arms around her, the two broke their hug and Twilight gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck Spike, and next time I see you, you better have a bunch of girlfriends and ready to be married," Twilight stated firmly, making Celestia giggle.

[i]'Isn't that supposed to be my line?'[/i] Celestia thought.

"You're growing up too fast, it feels just like yesterday. When you were a little baby dragon and following me around helping with all of my tasks." Twilight said Spike blushed. "And now you're about to tour the world befriending new faces from different species."

"I'll always be your little assistant Twi" The dragon smile.

"And besides I know you well enough to take care of yourself when I'm not around." There were times where she did know how to take care of herself when Spike was called for royal business from Celestia, or summon by Ember.

Sadly every time he returns him, something was always a mess, usually, the kitchen and library which he was happy to clean up, despite the protest of Twilight and or Starlight.

"Rainbow look after her, I don't want to come back to find Twilight turn Ponyville... Or Equestria upside down," Spike said, causing Rainbow to laugh, and Twilight to give a pout.

"All aboard next stop The Crystal Empire!" The conductor yell.

"We're not going back to the empire." Cadence Spike looking at Shining who was now wiping his tears away.

"I have to help with the delegates that are visiting Equestria later on today. The prince of the Crystal Empire, as well as the captain of the royal guard, nodded.

"I need to help the guard train some of the new recruits. As well as to help Cadence with the delegations." The stallion smile. "And you keep Flurry Heart safe, Spike."

"Don't worry Shining, I will," Spike said entering the train.

"I'll miss you Mommy, Daddy." Flurry quickly hug her parents before rushing towards the train.

"I'll keep both him and your daughter safe." Fizzlepop saluted to the captain to which he saluted back. Before the mare enters the train. The doors closed at the whistle brow saying it was ready to leave.

"Don't forget to write! If anything bad happens" Twilight cried out.

[hr]

Spike sat by the window of the train cart that he, Flurry, and Fizzlepop shared, his eyes turn and watch the greenly change from the outside. Who will he meet, and who will bed when he gets to in Griffinstone? Those thoughts Spike clouded mind. The only Griffin he knew was Gilda and that was a long time ago.

Flurry Heart sat next to her secret crush happy about adventuring outside the kingdom. She had heard stories in what it's like outside of Equestria thanks to the stories Spike told her but her favourite being when he went into the Dragon Lands to complete in the Gauntlet of Fire for the next Dragon Lord.

It was a bit disappointing that he gave up the Bloodstone Scepter to Ember. She believes Spike would make a wonderful Dragon Lord.

"Say, Spike… I was wondering if you… Umm, tell me about the Griffins, since I never been beyond Equestrian borders before."

Spike just looked at the light pink alicorn then nodded. "Sure, the Griffins greed are equals to that of a dragon when it comes to hoarding. And from what Rainbow told me, that there had this crown thingy which fell to this gouge."

"Wow it just like one of the comics I read when a gem that supposes to control space fell into gouge with this pony with a red skull following it, but then die when the gem transported them into space." Flurry Heart said

"Oh, you read Captain Equestria as well?" Spike asked in excitement, never knowing that Flurry was into comics.

"I read almost all of Captain Equestria comics, even the one where he teams up with the power ponies to take down Mane-ic who got her hands on wishing box." Flurry explain.

"Then there's The Guardians of Equestria, they are so funny!"

Fizzlepop folded her arms sitting on the opposite side of the listing to Spike and Flurry conversation, which went from telling her about the Griffins to talking about Marevel, Dark Pony Comics, and Private Eye Comics or PEC for short.

It was because Shining Armor wanted to share his love of comic books with his daughter since he still is a huge nerd during his spare time. The hornless unicorn looked outside with the passing trees. She didn't care much about such childish things, despite them being adults. She had her orders, to protect Spike and Flurry at all cost.

Little did the three know. A pegasus stallion with an ocean blue coat and bright yellow mane was watching them, however, eyes were fixated on Princess Flurry Heart.

"Isn't that Princess Flurry Heart? Why is she here and not with her hot milf of a mom Cadence and that huge yet lucky nerd Shining Armor? And why is she with that dragon?" The stallion asks himself.

"Maybe she's returning to the Empire alone? Hehe, here my chance to get into bed with a princess." The Stallion pulls out a comb from his pocket and back his bright yellow mane with his comb, cracking his fingers and putting on his A-Game. He needs to look his best if he wants to woo the princess after all. The stallion walked up to Spike, Flurry and Fizzlepop who all just stared at him.

"Hey, there princess." The stallion bow before the princess." The name's Bolt Fire, are I saw your blinding beauty since we left Canterlot. Would you like to ditch those two and hang out with a real pony?"

"Sorry, Not interested." Flurry reply, before turning back to Spike, getting back to the conversation she was having with the drake. "And then Iron Stallion and Thunder Wing fought, clearly if it wasn't for the suit Metal Star was in it wouldn't be a fair fight.

Bolt Fire couldn't believe it. He the stallion of many mare dreams. Being ignored for a hornless unicorn, and a dragon of all things. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to sleep with this mare one way or the other.

"Princess." The stallion spoke gaining the attention of all three. "I was wondering if."

"Look I'm sure you're a great stallion and all, but sadly you're not my type." Flurry interrupted. "Now if you don't mind, I'm talking to my friend here." The princess finish.

"Really now? Not if I said I'm a fan of the comic book you two are talking about?"

"Look buddy." Spike begins. "I don't know if your brain is about the size of a bird but the princess doesn't want anything to do with you? So why don't you take a hint and leave."

"Listen, you little fire-breathing gecko Pon-" Bolt Fire couldn't even finish.

Fizzlepop got up and kicked the pegasus in the stomach with enough to send the stallion on his knees, Fizzlepop then picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Her horn despite being broken came to life. Sparks of lightning flicker out of her horn, her moderate opal coloured eyes glare at the stallion who now regret staying.

"If you **ever** call my friend a gecko, lizard or a beast around me ever again, or harass the princess I'll blast your wannabe play-colt ass so deep in Tartarus that you wish Celestia would have sent you to the sun instead." The hornless mare said. He rapidly nodded his head and once the hornless unicorn lets go of him.

"Good now get lost." Bolt Fire, ran away scared for his life.

"You're much cooler than I thought." Flurry Heart said Fizzlepop rolled her eyes.

"That guy just wanted to have sex with you, and then brag about it with his friends." The mare let out a soft huff, claiming herself before sitting back to her seat. "So that why I'm here so you two don't walk in a bear trap or something." She said

Flurry let out a giggle while Spike rolled his eyes, then glare at Fizzlepop. The hornless unicorn mare just raised up her eyebrow. "Hmm."

"You stole my victory Fizzle! I was totally going to be Flurry's knight in shining scales, by knocking out that stallion with a hook, but you went and block it!" Spike cried out, Fizzlepop just stared at the dragon, then laughed at the dragon.

"Sure mister Crystal Savor, but maybe next time Spike, but not while I around. Once you start getting a harem I'll make sure you be the hero then." Fizzlepop snicker.

Spike muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry Spike, you'll always be my knight and hero." Flurry said, wrapping her arms around Spike and pulling his head close to her breast. The dragon blushes brightly the soft mound on his arms.

'What is wrong with me, Flurry is my cousin.' Spike mind begin. He remembers when Flurry was only a baby and when he was in the Crystal Empire visiting his cousin to foal-sit the pink alicorn when her mom, Twilight, and Shining wet out and Sunburst isn't around. Spike really did enjoy Flurry company when she grows, and help her when she needs it. School, politics, and magic.

Spike was happy to help the pink alicorn princess. And would either offer advice when she was having a bad day. This would be bad if he started to have some feelings for Flurry Heart, after all, he was her cousin. Spike did his best to pull away from Flurry Heart, not wanting to accept the fact that he was starting to enjoy the feeling of her breast.

Fizzlepop turns away from the pair of them, snickering. '[i]Maybe She'll be the first of Spike's harem, maybe even the head of his herd[/i].'

Spike finally broke free, turning his head away from the teenage princess. His blush still stayed on his face and stared out the window to get all the lewd thoughts he had about Flurry Heart. Hoping that the pasting trees would take his mind off things.

It worked... For the most part.

Flurry was slightly smiling at having the dragon she loved near her and knowing that he was somewhat the feeling of her breast. She tapped her chin in thought, trying to come up with a plan on winning over Spike's heart. The only thing or mare standing in her way to winning Spike's heart was the hornless mare/bodyguard Tempest Shadow.

If she leaves, no doubt she would follow and make sure that creep Bolt Fire wouldn't show up. Flurry pouted, looking at the hornless unicorn mare bored expression.

"Is there something wrong princess?" Fizzlepop asked wondering if she had something on her face or body with the way Flurry been looking at her.

"Oh, it's nothing." She lied. "Hey, Spike would you like to um join me in the dining car for lunch... Alone?" Flurry asked to which as on queue the thunderous roar could be heard, making all the ponies that were car turn, to look around for the source.

Spike looked down at his belly. He knew it was going to be a long ride from Canterlot to the Crystal Empire, all the way to the Griffon Kingdom and to Griffinstone. The train was halfway toward the empire. The stomach rubble once more. The dragon blush. "H-Hehe sorry."

"I take that as a yes then." The alicorn giggle as well as the hornless mare. She, however, wave them off, she needed time to herself anyway.

"I'll be here if you need anything," Fizzlepop spoke before turning her head towards the glass watching the faraway towns pass by.

This was Flurry chance to tell Spike how she feels. She knew she was his cousin and it was wrong. Flurry knew that she and Spike weren't related by blood, heck there wasn't even in the same species. She also wonders how would her father and mother feel about her dating Spike?

Cadence would welcome the idea and give them her blessing, but Flurry's father Shining Armor was another story. He too would open interspecies relationships with open arms, and maybe give his own stallion advice. However when it comes to Flurry, he would rather see them pass 'serval' tests to see if the suitor was even worthy to even talk to his daughter, and Spike was the last pony, or in this cause dragon, he would be mad at.

Moving from her seat The pink alicorn rose follow by Spike. She then grabs Spike's arm and walked over to the dining car with the dragon following her.

The dining car on trains was on the front of the train. The decor was as much as one would expect. White transparent sheets drape over the windows giving it a hint of elegance. The tables were also cover in white sheets with the normal salt, pepper, napkins, ketchup, mustard.

Before they were a stallion unicorn who look in his mid to late forties stood behind a wooden podium. His coat was a lightish grey with his mane slick back which shines under the light where he stood alone with the tail being a darker shade.

To the two he looks like a much younger version of the princess personal/head butlers in Canterlot. The stallion bright yellow eyes looked at the two making there way to the car, one was a Pink alicorn with a purple and green scaled dragon. He was wearing short sleeve violet shirt with a green dragon symbol in the middle with matching pants. Instantly knew who it was.

"Princess Flurry Heart!" The good dress stallion spoke. "It an honour having you dine with us. And I guessing table for two?" The stallion asked.

"Yes, a table for me and my um… friend." The princess smile.

"Right this way." The stallion picked up two menus and walked them through the clean dinner where he sat them next to a window. He then places the two menus down in front of the couple.

"A server will be right with you." And with that, the stallion move back to the back of the car.

Both the alicorn and dragon open the menus to see what they want, and to their surprise found that this dinner server.

Meat.

Cooked steak, grill fish and chicken strips were one of a few items that could be sever

Normally the only other place that would even consider offering meat was the royal castle and that was only for ambassadors and delights for other lands wishing to discuss trade, or treaty among Equestria.

Spike wasn't disgusted at all since a dragon diet considers of meat in order to grow. And there was a time where he would eat meat such as rabbit, steak, chicken, ham, bacon, and beef and that was only when he visited Celestia for royal business.

Flurry Heart was another cause. She even sticks out her tongue in disgust for even reading the menu. "Who would even sever something so disgusting and horrible to a train full of ponies?" The princess asks, only to see Spike look at her with a deadpan expressing.

"Well first of all; This train is heading towards the Griffin Kingdom so most if not all the Griffins there eat meat since part of them are big cats so it would make sense for them to sever meat here. And second; I really don't tell any pony this but I eat meat as well." Spike explains making the light pink alicorn eyes widen. "It apart of my diet."

Before Flurry could speak a forest green unicorn mare with a dark shade of green mane pop out of nowhere. She was wearing a white shirt with black dress pants. She wore a matching apron that held her notepad and pen.

"Hello, Princess and Mister Dragon." Her voice was as cheery as Pinkie. "My name is Nature Green and I'll be your server for this lovely afternoon." She pulls out her notepad and pen. "So can I start you off with a drink?"

"I'll have um." Spike flip the single page of his menu. "I take the lime soda," Spike spoke with Nature writing it down.

"And I'll have what he's having." The princess spoke.

Nature nodded and walked off to get the drinks. As there sit Flurry Heart her eyes glaze lovely at the dragon she loves. Spike notice this, his cheeks turning a bit red. Before he could say anything Nature returns with two glasses of there drink. "Now if you're ready to order let me know. She took out a notepad and pen.

"I'll take a steak well done?" Spike said taking a sip of his drink. The mare only nodded understanding since she has severed meat to predatory creatures before, mostly it was the Griffin and on some occasion a Minotaur and a Diamond Dog so she was used to this request.

"And for you princess?" Nature asks turning to the princess.

"Hay burger with hay fries. No Tomatoes." The waitress nodded writing down Flurry's order. Once done she took the menus.

"Your orders are coming right up." She said walking toward the front of the train to place there order in.

"So Um Flurry." Spike begin taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm not surprised." The alicorn also sips her drink. "I figure that even since you help Ember become Dragon Lord that she taught you all about dragon culture."

"Yea." Spike twiddling his claws together. "I mean I can ask for-" Spike was interrupted by a finger to his lips.

"Spike." Flurry reach over and place her hand on his hand. "It ok. I only wish there sever gems here for you." The light pink alicorn smile. "And besides it going to be a while before we reach Griffin territory so might as well use this time enjoy."

The dragon sitting across from her just nodded.

A moment later there food had arrived. "For the dragon a well down a prime steak with a side of french fries." Nature said placing a place of a well down forty ounces prime steak with diamond grill marks on both top and bottom, and on to it side an array of golden fries season with salt to enhance the taste.

The smell alone was intoxicating to all predatory creatures but revolting to anyone else. "And for the princess; Hay burger with a side of hay fries." Nature place the place down before the princess. "Just call if you need anything else." The mare smile soon walking way to sever the next customer.

"Well, then I'm starving." Grabbing the knife and fork, the dragon begins to slice down on the juice of meat before him, and eat it. Flurry did the same.

[hr]

After eating and paying for there meal (which Spike thank his mother and sister that gave him enough bits) and a few hours of rest the train finally arrived at a town called Talon's Point. And much to their surprise the city buzzing with life. Diamond Dogs, Minotaur, and ever a few dragons roam the town. After getting the directions (And paying a Griffin for a map to Griffinstone) there needed Spike, Fizzlepop and Flurry Heart follow a path on a large mountain.

Flurry wore a winter black hoodie and a red beanie covering her ears and parts of her mane. Spike wore a winter purple coat with matching jeans. Spike at a time enjoy the cold but he knew one of a few fatal weakness of a dragon and that was the cold. His scales and body heat would help him stay warm for a while. Lucky for them the sun only reaches its peak.

Fizzlepop who was wearing a black winter hoodie and violet winter jeans hold close to to the dragon, trying to sharing the heat from his dragon body, even with Fizzlepop being taller than the male dragon with Spike only reaching up to her shoulders. Flurry just pouted and did the same causing the dragon to blush.

The three of them enter the ruined kingdom of Griffinstone, houses and buildings were torn and destroy with the creatures called Griffins still living and fighting with each other. It was an utter war zone here. Flurry Heart was the first one that enters and fell to the ground in from a Griffin running pass her knocking the princess to the ground with a soft thud. Spike and Fizzlepop got ready for a fight between a mad Griffin wanting to get them off their lands.

"Oh! You're one of Princess of Equestria, that's cool! Nice to meet you, sorry for knocking you over, I was in a rush, oh also it's amazing that I'm meeting one of the princesses of Equestria." A female Griffin said, picking up Flurry and shaking her hand rapidly up and down.

Spike blinked, Fizzlepop looked at him. "Hello, Gabby," Spike spoke.

Gabriella or Gabby for short, she was the only one smiling and beaming at the three travellers. Her eyes were moderate turquoise, wearing a coat being Arctic bluish grey and long light grey pants that hugged her fine looking ass. With her feathers is Arctic bluish and finally a grey head with light cornflower bluish grey chin and light cyanish grey markings, dark azureish grey wings and her Talons are brilliant gold, triple A-Cup breast.

Spike knew about her from The Cutie Mark Crusaders, but that's when she was eleven, but now at the age eighteen and Gabby is smoking hot and was a bit surprised that she wasn't apart of Scootaloo herd. Spike couldn't tear his eyes off her, the female Griffin turn and blush at the site of the purple dragon and moved back to Fizzlepop.

"Who are you?" Gabby asked Fizzlepop rolled her eyes.

"Call me Tempest Shadow, or Tempest for short." The homeless mare said, Gabby scratch her hair.

"Nice to see you again Gabby," Spike said, holding out his hand, Gabby smiled at him and taking his claw into her claw.

"It's nice to see you again Spike. You look umm… Good." Gabby said, looking into his alluring green coloured eyes.

Flurry folded her arms, glaring at the female Griffin, her eyes flared with jealousy, knowing what she felt when Gabby grab her hand. How dare she trying to take Spike away from her. Who in the hell she think she was. Yes, she does have the body. Flurry looks down at her own…

 _'Maybe Spike doesn't find me attractive? No I know he likes me.'_

When that Griffin saw Spike, Flurry felt Gabby's love become much stronger, maybe this whole trip was more than she bargained for. Fizzlepop let out a small chuckle.

"It looks like you have some competition if I remember Griffins love conflict," Fizzlepop said, Flurry muttered something under her breath.

"Come, I must show you guy and girls everything! This is the greatest thing ever! Besides becoming a Cutie Mark Crusader or that one time where I found a bit in the couch cushions, Or when I help a Phoenix who was lost find it parents but besides that, best day ever!'" Gabby cried out, causing other Griffins to look over at them.

"The thing is Gabby, we came here because I need to um well… Find consorts." Spike said Gabby froze in place.

"You see, Princess Celestia wants me to create a harem. One of each species to become my wife's." Spike explains, Gabby smiled, picturing her and Spike with Princess Celestia behind them, making them husband and wife.

The female Griffin turn fast to face Spike, the smile on her face showed all of her emotions, she took Spike shoulders, bringing his face closer towards hers.

"Well, that's easy. Most Griffins used to mate with Dragons since we Griffins always went after big strong warriors, but mostly for their treasure." Gabby explains Flurry pulled the Griffin away from him by the collar with her magic.

"Well, I rather have I girl that I love for her personally. Not because of her body or skills." Spike explains.

"Well since you're here, let me show you around." While Gabby showed them around, the Griffin was getting rather close to Spike, other female Griffins would glare in jealous, unable to do anything, with Gabby having already performed a mating ritual for the male dragon that enters Griffinstone. One such thing was puffing up her chest to draw Spike's attention which works for the most part.

Flurry Heart decides to explain to Gabby about the broken statue she saw at the front. Gabby tapped her chin, Spike thought that she looked adorable whenever the Griffin was trying to figure something out. She snapped her fingers together coming up with an idea.

"The old castle might have something. I think I have seen it here and there, but no Griffin never stole it. If it's not gold, then it's not treasure." Gabby said, pointing her index finger at the group, while she flew in the air.

The group followed Gabby towards the broken down castle, and Flurry went to Spike's side, he wrapped his arm around the teenage princess, Gabby's cheerful attitude never fading, not even seeing the Princess in the arms of the dragon.

Gabby landed on the ground, digging through the trash, giving her ass a shake that Spike couldn't take his eyes off. Both Fizzlepop and Flurry elbow him in his side, seeing that she only reached up to his chest. Spike didn't even feel Flurry's elbow due to his scales being as hard as steel, and it didn't help that he was wearing his winter clothing. Either that or he just didn't care, the male dragon had already decided on who will be his second consort.

"I found it!" Gabby yelled out, pulling out two legs and right wing.

The female Griffin let out a scream, a bright magic bolt shot at her. Gabby accidentally dropped it down the abyss, the four of them turn to saw a stallion with a grey mane, wrinkles on his face, his golden locket shined in the bright sun, he gave a slight smile, his eyes locked on Flurry Heart.

"I spy with my little eye, an Alicorn that I need to kill." He said, causing Flurry to swallow in fear.

 **To Be Continued….**


	5. V He's A Real Looker

In the city of Manehattan, in the morning with the sun just rising to wake the city up. It seems like every pony in the town was around the crime scene where ponies saw police dragging dead bodies of ponies that belong to the Flametalon's. Even their Dragon Leader was dead and some old pony, that had his horn broken.

Coco Pommel pushed past the crowd, picking up the dead Looker in her arms, she looked more confused than sad. He was just fine last night, a tall police stallion wearing dark sunglasses looked down at the earth pony mare. His eyes locked on her large chest before he could say anything Looker shot up.

The stallion started breathing again, quickly and rapidly, every pony looked to each other confused about what they just saw. Looker saw his locket shine in the sun, he wobbled and shook, trying his best to stand up.

"Sir, you need to go to the hospital. You might be hurt." The police stallion said Looker gave a chuckle.

"I'll live, I always do. Never to die." Looker said he wobbled his way through the crowd.

Looker crashed against ponies who put him back on his feet. Coco left before the police stallion could try and say any pickup lines on the hot earth pony. Looker crashed on the park bench, he felt his bones healing after Lord Tigi broke them with his claw.

Looker turns to his right, he saw a little girl sitting next to him. She looked around the age of seven, she had a coat that is bright golden like the burning sun in the sky, her mane is fiery red with black stripes and she wore a bright green dress.

"What are you doing here?" Looker asked, the little girl lean back.

"Is that how you treat me? I remember that I'm the light of your world." She said Looker rolled his eyes.

"You been a pain in my side. You have been blocking my magic, causing me to use cheap parlor tricks. It's annoying." Looker said, the little girl gave a pout and put her fist on her cheek.

A stallion with his mare friend walked down the park, holding each other hands. They looked to see an old stallion he was looking to his right and talking to an empty seat. The mare whisper in her stallion friend ear, just thinking old age made him crazy.

"Look, Looker. I really don't like you chose that name, I disliked that you began to kill Alicorn's in my name! Do you really think I would like that, the way to remember me is blood and death." The little girl said Looker put his hand on her shoulder.

"Amber. They didn't care about anything or anyone, I got known by the Alicorn Destroyer. You know why I want to, maybe if I kill them all, I can finally die. I want to see you again, for real. Not some memory that gets harder to remember every time I die." Looker said, the little girl; Amber looked at him.

"Please, try at less to find another way. I miss you, I know you can't visit The Valley of The Dead. You did save the Goddess of Time, please do this for me." Amber said, giving me puppy dogs eyes to the unicorn stallion.

Looker rubbed the side of his head, and let out a sigh. Amber knew that Looker would do anything for her and be giving off her cute pout made her always get her way.

"Fine, but I'll still try my way while trying to find other way sounds good?" Looker asked Amber smiled.

"Sounds good to me big brother," Amber said, bumping fist with Looker.

"Umm… Sir." A voice said, breaking Amber away from Looker's old and tired eyes.

Looker turn to see a mare standing in front of him, she looked worried for the stallion that was talking to himself, no pony else was on the park bench with him. Looker stood up and pushed past the mare, kicking down a colt sand castle that he was making in the sandpit.

"Hey!" The little kid yelled out.

Looker didn't bother with any of the yells from anger parents, he pressed his hand against the wall, making a blue portal that he walked through and disappeared once he entered, with the strange old stallion going someplace in Equestria.

[hr]

Looker fell out of his portal, looking around he knew he was in Griffinstone. It was much more destroyed last time he was here, the old stallion remembers that he killed the king and made the Griffins go to war with the Diamond Dogs, that had skins ruff like diamonds.

Still healing from his broken arm, dragging his leg to go and kill the newest leader of Griffinstone. All Looker saw was a destroy castle, he let out a whistle, he looked to his right, seeing Amber there, Looker shrugged his shoulders.

He walked inside, seeing an Alicorn, a dragon, a hornless unicorn mare and a female Griffin that held up the broken piece of a statue that made Looker's eyes flare up with rage and anger, he gave a smile, knowing that he can kill two birds with one stone.

The female Griffin let out a scream, a bright magic bolt shot at her. Gabby accidentally dropped it down the abyss, the four of them turn to see a stallion with a gray mane, wrinkles on his face, his golden locket shined in the bright sun, he gave a slight smile.

"I spy with my little eye, an Alicorn that I need to kill." He said, causing Flurry to swallow in fear.

Flurry Heart hid behind Spike for safety, Fizzlepop horn spark and Spike cracked his knuckles together Gabby hide with Flurry rather not fight the scary stallion. Looker raised his eyebrow, surprised and confused that these two even want to fight him.

"Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Looker. Also known by The Alicorn Destroyer, if you let me kill her then I won't kill you all where you stand." Looker said, Fizzlepop step in his way.

"I'll like to see you try," Fizzlepop said, Looker smirked.

"The hard way it is," Looker said

The stallion held out his hand, causing Fizzlepop Berrytwist to float in the air, Looker moved his hand to the left causing the hornless unicorn mare to smash against the stone wall. Looker kept his eyes on Fizzlepop's pain, Spike ran up and punch him in the face.

Looker rubbed away the blood from his nose, Fizzlepop fell to the ground, coughing up some blood. She blasted Looker before he could block it, the stallion stood by the cliff rocks crumbled and fell into the dark abyss.

"That's new, has that always been there?" Looker asked, pointing down at the abyss, not caring about the fight.

"Yes," Gabby answered, Flurry, hit the female Griffin.

"Thank you, kind of make me wonder why the Griffins would build a castle right next to an abyss that might not even have a bottom."

Spike charged at the stallion, the male dragon stopped in his tracks, Looker raised his eyebrow. Causing Spike to lift into the sky, by just his eyebrow alone, Looker made Spike crash against the floor and ceiling repeatedly.

Spike hit the ground, Looker stopped, having trouble to breathe, holding against the wall, Fizzlepop wasted no time, blasting him into the abyss, Looker scream out, not having any energy to teleport himself out of the dark abyss.

Flurry and Gabby rushed up to Spike, helping the male dragon back to his feet. Fizzlepop sat next to them.

"So, about those bear traps…" Spike said Fizzlepop punched him in the arm.

"I'll take those over that crazy dude. How the heck did he do that, I didn't see any horn on that guy." Fizzlepop wondered

Gabby left the group, looking down the abyss, her eyes widen, seeing the stone pieces of a statue just a little bit down. The female Griffin flew down, scratching her right wing, Spike grabbed onto her claw.

"Gabby, give me your other claw!" Spike cried out, feeling the Griffin grip slipping.

"It's right there Spike, you need it right?" She asked, "I can reach it and give it to you."

"That's not important, you are Gabby! I wanted to ask if you wanted to be the first member of my harem. Please Gabby, I love you, give me your other claw." Spike said, Gabby grabbed his other claw.

Spike pulled up the female Griffin, Gabby landed on him, she pressed her lips against Spike's lips, feeling his scaly lips. Flurry rolled her eyes, lighting up her horn and brought up the pieces with her magic. Even putting them in her bag that is much bigger on the inside.

Flurry folded her arms, letting out a huff, seeing Spike and Gabby making out with each other, Spike's claw seems to grip onto the female Griffin's ass, the teenage alicorn gave a pout.

"Don't worry Flurry, I'm sure you'll be next," Fizzlepop said, the hornless unicorn went over to the pair, kicking Gabby off Spike.

"Please don't start having sex right away, or don't have sex when I'm watching," Fizzlepop said, Spike and Gabby both blushed.

Gabby join Spike on his little adventure around Equestria, much to Flurry's disappointment.

 **Author Notes:**

 **So, umm... I don't know where my co-author went. I quickly edited this and I do have a lot of chapters already written down. I got up to Strongheart, but Hyrule Warriors that's the new game I have been into, if I learn where my co-author ran off to, I'll replace the chapter with the one that we wrote together, but I do have a lot of chapters written by myself.**

 **Alright, Looker has finally met up with Spike and the gang and I decided to add one last member to Spike's harem, she's someone that I think everyone wanted since this story got released, once she appeared in the show she and Spike have been pair up with each other.**

 **Well, next week will be a new harem member that I decide to add around the beginning so I don't need to work around the chapters to work for her to be in the story. Her Mature chapter will be hard to fit in since the chapters were planned out before she joins/ me thinking on adding her.**

 **Now, I have been thinking about adding some of my FimFiction Stories from my account; Mister Phoenix over to Fanfiction, most of them are E rated some are teen. Would anyone read those? I'll most likely start with one of my classic's a simple Sweetie Belle x Spike story.**


	6. VI King Thorax's Request

Spike and Fizzlepop beaten and bruised, Gabby held up Fizzlepop while Flurry Heart helped Spike. The four of them fell to the ground, Fizzlepop rubbed her arm in pain, Spike leans against the wall. Gabby went over to her new boyfriend, lying on him, looking up with her big lovely eyes.

"Where to next, we can't keep taking the train everywhere," Spike said, Fizzlepop smirk.

"I came prepared," Fizzlepop said, pressing a button on the watch that she wore on her right arm.

The group decides to take a quick breather before they left for the Hippogriff Kingdom, the next stop on Spike's quest. The male dragon was hoping to find a nice girl over there to mate with, not deciding on who it would be.

The male dragon burp out fire, warming up the three girls. Gabby looked at Spike in amazement, never have seen anything like this before, while Flurry rolled her eyes, just thinking that Twilight wanted to see if they were alright. Spike readied the letter that he held in his claws, wondering what it was about.

[quote]Dear Spike.

I heard from Princess Celestia that you are traveling across Equestria in search of mates for your harem. Bring peace across Equestria for pony kind, can you please come over with any pony else you have with you to my kingdom?

I will explain everything there, don't worry, I won't force you to marry a Changeling. Since the Changelings and Dragons are already at peace with each other, I hope to see you soon my dear friend.

From King Thorax[/quote]

Spike gave a smile, looking over to the three girls, Gabby moved from Spike, it seems that the female Griffin has been trying to talk with the teenage princess. Spike put the letter in his pocket, Fizzlepop looked at him, raising up her eyebrow.

"What did Princess Twilight want?" Fizzlepop asked Spike gave a smirk.

"Girls, we're heading to the Changeling Kingdom!" Spike said, standing up and pointed to the north.

"Spike, the Changeling Kingdom is to the south." Flurry Heart said, Spike quickly changed his mistake by pointing the right way.

Fizzlepop's airship came up, Gabby's eyes widen with joy. An old ship from the dead Storm King, a ramp fell down, the hornless unicorn enters first, Gabby quickly ran after her, still recovering from her damaged wing. Flurry and Spike followed after them, Spike letting Flurry go ahead of him.

The group saw the large and empty ship, Fizzlepop made her way to the wheel, while the three of them was greeted by a small hedgehog. His eyes are a brilliant color of opal, his spiky mane is a light sapphire bluish gray and cornflower bluish gray and his coat is a dark grayish cobalt blue.

"I'm Grubber!" He said, seeing the tall male dragon.

"We have met, that's Flurry and Gabby. You know me since I was with Twilight when you were hunting her down." Spike said Grubber scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just following orders." Grubber said Spike didn't answer him, going to where Fizzlepop was at.

Flurry sat down, looking over to a nervous Gabby, the female Griffin, rubbed her foot against the ground in a circle. Flurry Heart raised her eyebrow, while Gabby moved both of her thumbs in a circle.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" Flurry asked

"It just I heard about all the bad things that Changelings have done. Don't they steal love, I love Spike, if they steal it, would I still love him?" Gabby asked Flurry gave an evil and sinister smirk.

"Gabby, don't be ridiculous. Changelings don't steal love, they eat love." Flurry Heart said, getting out of her seat walking over to the female Griffin.

"They will bite down onto your arm or wing. Sucking up all the love you have, licking their lips, saying that it tastes like chicken." Flurry said Gabby moved back, hitting the wall in fear.

Before Flurry could scare the female Griffin anymore, Spike enters back into the room, causing the teenage princess to quickly sit down. The male dragon picks up his Griffin girlfriend from the ground, giving Gabby a quick kiss on her lips.

"We'll be arriving in The Changeling Kingdom in about two or so hours," Spike explains

[hr]

The group arrived at the Changeling Kingdom, Gabby let out a cry, her wings had healed and the female Griffin shoot up in the air.

"Pleasedon'teatme, IswearIdon'ttastelikechicken." Gabby quickly said the Changelings looked at each other in confusion.

"We don't eat you, we share the love." A Changeling explain, Gabby just blinked in confusion.

"FLURRY HEART!" Gabby yelled out, the teenage princess couldn't stop laughing at the Griffin.

Spike and Fizzlepop walked up to King Thorax's throne, where the King of the Changelings sat. He looked at the pair with his moderate rose-colored eyes, his body is a light lime green with a brilliant shade of gamboge on his chest. His large horns and a brilliant shade of light orange and his large wings are a moderate violet blue with dark fuchsia elytra color.

King Thorax wore some royal clothes, he stood up and brought Spike into a large hug, the male dragon smiled and return the hug that his Changeling friend was giving him. Flurry and Gabby caught with the two, Flurry had a large bump on her head.

"Who's he?" Gabby asked Flurry Heart.

"Thorax, he's the newest ruler of The Changelings." Flurry explain.

"Thorax, it's nice to see you again. But, why did you want me here, these are the girls I'm traveling with, the Griffin is the only one I'm dating." Spike explains, Thorax sat back down.

"You see Spike, I there's a shy Changeling that wants to see Equestria but is a little too scared. Do you mind taking her with you?" Thorax asked Spike looked around, seeing a lot of Changelings walking around a one robin bird sitting on a tree.

"Sure, where is she?" Spike asked Thorax looked up at the bird.

"Ocellus, if you please, can you change back to normal."

The robin bird flew in front of them, a green fire surround her, the group saw the female Changeling; Ocellus giving off a small wave. She had a moderate cyan colored eyes, she had a light amaranth neck fin, her body is a pale, light grayish arctic blue colored, and her wings are a light amaranth with a brilliant shade of amaranth elytra.

Ocellus wore a long red skirt that went down to her knees, she wore an orange top that hugged her double D-Cup breast and showed off her curves, with a big large white coat with golden buttons.

Gabby pulled Ocellus into a hug, Flurry broke the Griffin away from the female Changeling, the Griffin and teenage princess talked with Ocellus, the Changeling spoke in quiet whispers. Fizzlepop whisper in Spike's ear.

"Thorax, maybe this isn't a good idea. Just before your letter, we ran into a crazy stallion that kicked our asses, Fizzlepop blasted him into the abyss, but …" Spike said Thorax let out a healthy laugh.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Thorax said, Spike looked at the hornless unicorn mare who just shrugged and went over to the eighteen-year-old girls.

"Speaking of which, do you know what Ember would like for a gift. Our anniversary is coming up soon." Thorax said Spike rolled his eyes.

For a while, Ember and Thorax began to hang out more, just saying that they were "just friends" soon Ember forced Thorax to ask her out on a date, since then the female Dragon Lord and King of the Changelings have been in a strong relationship, with changes of the Dragon and Changeling Kingdom becoming one.

"Ember isn't picking, she isn't the type for roses or candlelight dinners. She still dating you, meaning that she must still love you. Just be yourself dude." Spike said Thorax smiled.

"Well, thanks, Spike. I guess. You all can stay for the night. It's getting late, the Griffin and Flurry Heart can sleep with Ocellus. Meaning Spike you have to share a room with Fiz…" Thorax saw the death glare the hornless unicorn mare was shooting at him.

"Tempest Shadow."


	7. VII The Hippogriff Kingdom

Spike helped Ocellus pack up her stuff, the female Changeling didn't want to face the male dragon next to her. Spike's and Ocellus hands touched each other, the teenage Changeling looked into Spike's emerald green eyes and quickly looked away from him, her face heated up in a blush.

Spike gave a light smile, while his face turns away, his cheeks bright red. Spike let out a cough and left the Changeling to pack by herself. Ocellus let out a small giggle, looking at the hand that touched Spike's claw.

"Our hands touched each other…." Ocellus muttered.

"I sure hope he like me, I want to be apart of his harem." She whispers, looking to where the male dragon walked off to.

When Ocellus left her room, that she shared with her best friend Buttercup, the two teens were close like sisters. Buttercup being a rebel without a cause, the Changeling just liked playing the bad girl. Ocellus blinked, Spike stood in the middle of Gabby and Flurry Heart, holding his arms out so the two girls would stop fighting with each other.

Once Gabby saw the teenage Changeling, the female rushed up and pulled Ocellus into a tight hug. The female Changeling couldn't find her breathe with Gabby squeezing her far too tight. Spike pulled Gabby off of Ocellus.

"She likes meeting new creatures," Spike said, Ocellus let out a quiet giggle.

"It fine. Thank you for taking me with you." Ocellus said, giving Spike a kiss on his cheek before rushing into the airship.

Flurry flared with rage, stomping into the airship, right past Fizzlepop who just looked at the enraged alicorn. Spike followed after the teenage princess, no matter what Spike said, Flurry, didn't stop until she reached her room, slamming her door.

"What's wrong with her?" Spike asked Fizzlepop rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you when you're older." She said Spike's jaw dropped.

"Fizzle, come on! Just tell me!" Spike cried out, Fizzlepop laughing at him.

Spike sat next to the hornless unicorn mare, Fizzlepop sat on his left, the two looked over the map of the kingdom, Spike pointed to Mount Aris, Fizzlepop turn away from him.

"Must we go there? They not going to welcome me with open arms." Fizzlepop said Spike placed his claw on her shoulder.

"You're not longer Tempest Shadow, commander of The Storm King. You're Fizzlepop Berrytwist, a strong and amazing woman, if anyone there dares to touch you, they have to go through me. While you by my side I will protect you." Spike said, Fizzlepop slightly smile.

"Thank you, Spike." She said, lightly pressing her lips against his for a few seconds.

"It will take a day to even get to Mount Aris, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Fizzlepop said, Spike was frozen, he couldn't believe that he and Fizzlepop shared a kiss with each other.

The male dragon had a large dumb grin on his face, laughing over nothing. Spinning around in a circle, dancing with himself, thinking that the hornless unicorn mare was there in his large arms. Spike fell onto his bed, dust flew from the bed.

Spike's eyes closed, his dreams filled with him with Gabby and Fizzlepop with him. A dirty little dream, the door to his room is ajar, a hand slowly open it, Flurry Heart looked at the male dragon, who scratched his head in his sleep.

The teenage princess looked at his large purple cock, it was already hard and ready. Flurry rolled her eyes, knowing that Spike was having some dirty dreams about some of the girls on the ship.

Flurry paid no mind to that, her eyes were locked on his long penis. She gave the tip a small lick, then gave the tip a kiss. Flurry then ran her tongue up Spike's long shaft, circling around, the teenage princess soon bought the male dragon penis into her mouth.

Flurry didn't know what to do, she heard Spike giving off moans of pleasure in his sleep, she began to move her head. Her tongue moving around, while she moved her head up and down, Spike began to moan and groan. Flurry stopped her moving, worried that he might just wake up and she'll get caught.

She began to move her head up and down again, not being able to take most of his cock in her mouth. Flurry moved her hand up to her right breast and began to squeeze her large breast. Spike let out a moan,

"Ah, Flurry Heart!" Spike said in his sleep.

Cum fired out of his cock and into Flurry's mouth, the teenage princess licked up all of his cum. Surprised that he was having dirty dreams about her, it made Flurry smile, knowing that her crush returns her feelings. Cleaning up his cock and covering his body with warm blankets, Flurry kissed him on the lips and silently left his room.

* * *

They soon landed outside of Mount Aris, the Hippogriff watched in horror of the former airship that belongs to the late Storm King arrived just outside their kingdom, many male Hippogriff's flew out holding spears in their claws. Spike exit out first holding up a white flag and a nervous smile.

"Who do you think you are?" One of the soldiers asked.

"SPIKE!" A loud voice cried called out, tackled him in a hug.

The male dragon couldn't find his breath, getting crushed by a hug that tightened then anything that Pinkie gave him. Spike gave a weak smile, seeing his close friend; Princess Skystar. The former sea-pony turned back into Hippogriff, the male dragon and female Hippogriff princess have been writing to each other with letters, with Spike promising that he would visit sometime.

The Hippogriff princess eye color is a brilliant shade of cyan blue, her mane is long and reaches down most of her back, with it being colored light arctic blue and her coat is a light gambogeish gray color. Spike was at less glad that the princess started wearing more clothes than just shells covering her nipples.

Skystar wore a short light pink tank top that showed off her bellybutton and that hugged her I-Cup breast, Spike never got why all rulers have such large breasts. The Hippogriff Princess wore light pink short shorts that made Spike shake all the dirty thoughts out of his head. With a red necklace with small colored seashells.

"It cool boys, he with me," Skystar said, the knight left, Spike was just surprised that no Hiffogriff stared at Skystar's large chest.

The male dragon just guess that they were all afraid to lust over her since she's a Princess and her mother is really protected of her child, heck even Spike didn't want to think of her that way, he tries his best to not lust over Flurry Heart or any of the other alicorn princess.

Spike let out a yell, Skystar dragged him by his claw. While Flurry Heart, Gabby, Ocellus and Fizzlepop followed behind. The hornless unicorn mare lower her head in shame, seeing the glares and the hateful expression that the Hippogriff's were giving her. The teenage princess placed her hand on top of Fizzlepop's shoulder.

"It's fine, at less we're together." Flurry said

Skystar stopped, causing Spike to go crashing into the wall, the Princess of the Hippogriff let out a nervous chuckle, seeing her mother walking out of the castle and towards her. Spike fell to the ground, causing the Queen of the Hippogriff to glare down at the male dragon with her strong magenta color eyes.

Her mane is long and flows in the wind, a brilliant shade of fuschsia with a mix of mulberry with her coating being a light fuschsiaish gray color. She wore a long red velvet dress that went down her feet and her wings shot out of the back, with the dress showing off her power and her large triple I-Cup.

"Mother, I thought that you were in a meeting," Skystar said, Spike pulled himself up.

Queen Novo looked at Fizzlepop, with Flurry and Ocellus standing in front of the hornless unicorn mare.

"Well, I got out early, now come Skystar. You I finally found you a suitable husband, and you will be married." Queen Novo said Skystar stomped her hoof.

"But, mom. I don't love him!"

"It's not about love, it's about being ready whenever I passed away." Queen Novo said Skystar let out a groan.

"But, all he wants is my body! I have seen the way he looks at me, I heard him talking to his friends about how he's going to turn the Princess into his own personal slut." Skystar said Queen Novo lower her head.

"Skystar, he is the best royal guard and a loyal and honest man. The wedding is still happening." Queen Novo said, storming into the castle.

Spike put his claw onto her shoulder, Skystar turns and gave him a week smile.

"His a two face man. Acting nice around my mother, but then he goes and rapes any girl that catches his eyes and keeps them on a tight leash." Skystar said, "The worst part is he isn't the man I truly love."

"Then who do you love?" Spike asked, Skystar looked at him and smile.

"It's too late for me. He most likely has a nice girlfriend, hey how about I show you around?" Skystar asked Spike gave her a smile.

The group walked through the town, Spike had thoughts about having Skystar join his harem, he decided against it since she was the only princess that the Hippogriff's had and it might cause a panic. Spike then saw another female Hippogriff, he knew that she was around the same age as Ocellus.

Silverstream, she has a light magentaish gray, her long mane is a light cornflower blue and with a mix of light cornflower bluish gray, with her eyes are a moderate violet blue. She wore a lot of pink, shorts and a tank top that showed off her bellybutton. Ocellus saw her friend, Silverstream bought the female changeling into a tight hug.

"Ocellus it is so good to see you again," Silverstream said, the teenage Hippogriff saw the purple dragon and let out a gasp.

"Hey, Ocellus isn't that the guy who you ..." Silverstream said, Ocellus covered the Hippogriff's mouth with her right hand and letting out a nervous chuckle.

Flurry Heart grabbed onto Ocellus arm, the teenage female Changeling glared at Flurry who pulled away from her hand. Ocellus didn't speak, but the female Changeling couldn't take her eyes off Flurry.

"What have you been up too, how's Yona?" Ocellus asked, turning back to her friend with a smile on her face.

"She's fine, we keep in touch with letters, our next date is on Friday! She's the greatest girlfriend ever!" Silverstream said Spike let out a small sigh.

A loud laughter happen, a male Hippogriff with a green coat and short messy mane red like fire, he wore golden armor, he had two beautiful ladies on both of his left and right. The ladies had collars on their necks, with a tattoo on their right arm with his name; Commander Ocean Current.

"Hey, if it isn't Skystar, I can't wait until I see your naked body and make you my newest slut." He said Spike stepped in front of him.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Spike said, growling and breathing smoke down onto the male Hippogriff.

"Please, I'm the best royal guard there is, you're nothing but a little lizard." Ocean Current said, Spike growled.

Spike smashed his fist into Ocean Current's face, his two ladies moved away in shock, Ocean Current stood up, his nose broken by a single punch. Ocean Current punched Spike in his belly, the male dragon didn't even flinch, the Hippogriff Commander let out a loud yell, his hand breaking at making contract with Spike's hard scales.

Fizzlepop lit up her broken horn, Skystar put her hand on Fizzlepop's shoulder, the hornless unicorn mare looked at the Hippogriff Princess. Skystar shook her head sideways.

"They are having a battle, only between them, its law. If two men want the same girl, they will fight for her love. Male Hippogriff is quick to fights." Skystar explains, causing Fizzlepop to fold her arms.

Spike punches Ocean Current in his stomach, causing the Hippogriff Commander to start coughing up some blood. The male Hippogriff fell to the ground, Spike stood on his back, moving his right arm and about to break it.

"Apologize" Spike growled, Ocean Current let out a yelled, feeling his bone cracking.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! You're not a slut, Skystar, I'm just a horrible man!" He cried out, Spike let go of him.

Spike turned away, Ocean Current glare with angry filling his eyes at the purple male dragon. The Hippogriff Commander slowly stood up, pulling out the knife that he had in his pocket. Spike kicked him in the stomach, Ocean Current fell on his back and Spike stomped on his couch hard.

"Dickhead" Spike said Skystar gave him a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

On the day of the wedding of Princess Skystar and Commander Ocean Current, the Hippogriff man stood at the end with Queen Novo standing behind the man. The piano started to play, everyone stood up, waiting for the bride to come and walk to her future husband.

Whispers and mutters could be heard with one of the bridesmaids running towards their Queen. The Hippogriff Queen took the note out of the female Hippogriff hand, reading over the note.

 _"Off to see the world with the man I truly love._

 _Please don't follow._

 _-Skystar'_

Queen Novo right eye started to twitch, it didn't help after Skystar wrote her name down, there was a little picture of the Princess of the Hippogriff face winking towards the Queen of the Hippogriff's. Queen Novo crushed the note in her right hand, letting out a yell, causing everyone to leave the castle in a hurry.


End file.
